My career goal is to conduct research that contributes to improvements in maternal health in low-resource settings through reduction of the adverse effects of HIV/AIDS on the physical and mental health of pregnant and childbearing women. For this K01 Award, I am proposing research and training on the role of HIV/AIDS stigma as a barrier to utilization of essential maternity and HIV services by pregnant women in Africa. This award will facilitate my transition from a background in maternal and reproductive health, to an independent investigator focusing on HIV/AIDS stigma and its effects on maternal health in Africa. My goals are to gain expertise in social science approaches to the study of stigma, advanced statistical methods for analyzing longitudinal and clustered data, the cultural context of HIV/AIDS in Africa, and intervention development. I propose to conduct a prospective study in Kenya using structured interviews and data from medical records, as well as a qualitative study using in-depth interviews. The aims are: 1) to identify the effects of anticipated stigma and perceived community stigma on acceptance of HIV testing among pregnant women who use ANC services, 2) to prospectively investigate the effects of anticipated stigma and perceived community stigma on pregnant women's subsequent use of ANC, delivery, and postpartum services, 3) to investigate whether stigma can shed light on the mechanisms through which ANC and HIV service integration may affect HIV-positive pregnant women's use of maternity and HIV services, and 4) to use qualitative research methods to elucidate the role of HIV/AIDS stigma as a barrier to health service use among women in the community who do not use facility-based maternity services. My research will be conducted in conjunction with a CDC-funded study to be carried out by the Kenya Medical Research Insititute-UCSF Collaborative Group and will take advantage of the resources of that larger study. The proposed program of training and research will prepare me to design and test an intervention for reducing HIV/AIDS stigma and discrimination experienced by pregnant women in Kenya. This research will contribute to public health efforts to improve the health of pregnant women in low-resource settings. HIV/AIDS stigma may constitute an important barrier to pregnant women's use of health services and efforts to understand and reduce HIV/AIDS stigma will have important implications for HIV prevention and treatment, as well as for maternal health and mortality. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]